


Why Jack?

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Magazines Fiction, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: There are three parts to a magic trick. The first part is called ‘The Pledge’. The magician shows you something ordinary, like a bird. The second part is called ‘The Turn’. The magician takes the ordinary and turns it into something extraordinary. For example, the bird disappears. You don’t want to know how. You wouldn’t clap. You want the bird to come back. That’s why there’s the third act, ‘The Prestige’.





	Why Jack?

“Jack, listen to this.” She said as she began reading from a magazine.

‘Fiction allows the imagination of writers to build worlds completely of their own design. Books and plays make for limitless exploration. The best showcase the combined talents of many creative individuals, all realizing and bringing the shared fantasy to life.’

“Are you listening to me Inspector?”

“Yes, Miss Fisher, of course. Please continue.” He rolled his eyes. She continued.

‘That being said, why are so many leading men named Jack or John? Why with ever-expanding creativity do we continually refer to leading men by two of the most ordinary Anglo names? The short answer is, we as a culture are hardwired to respond to those names. They are short, strong, and universal, capable of instantly branding someone with masculine qualities and a simultaneous “Everyman” persona.

The “action” Jacks comprise perhaps the most-populated genre (Steven Segal has played at least four Johns or Jacks’). There are jacked-up Jacks too, ‘the ripper’ for example.’

“I can tell you’re not interested, JACK.”

“I’m listening, Phryne.”

She was glaring at him. “You don’t find it interesting?”

“You are my Queen. Everything you say is interesting. However, somethings are more interesting than others.”

He thought that at that moment, maybe, he had said too much.


End file.
